harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hopping Pot
The Hopping Pot is a pot that was owned by a wizard and his son. It was originally used to brew potions and antidotes for Muggles when they needed the wizard's father's help. However when he died, it was passed onto to the anti-Muggle son, in hope that it would teach him a lesson by giving him a taste of the Muggles' misery. In the end, the pot finally made the son's conscience awaken, and the son agreed to use his magic to help his Muggle neighbours. History Helping Muggle neighbours A wizard used the pot to brew potion and antidotes for Muggles when they needed his help.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) He did not reveal the source of his magic and pretended that his potions, charms, and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he would have called his lucky cooking pot. The wizard's death After its owner's death, one of the things the wizard left his son was the pot. Soon, the son found the pot and a single slipper inside it, together with a note from his father that reads, "In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need this". Bitter for having been left nothing but a pot, he resolved to henceforth use it as a rubbish pail and the son decides to close the door on every person who asks for his help. The son's lesson The first one seeking help was an old woman whose granddaughter was plagued with warts; the son closed the door on her, so the pot has grew a foot and was afflicted with a case of warts. The next one seeking help was an old man, whose donkey was lost and so could not bring her to the market, meaning that his family would go hungry until she was found. The son slammed the door on him too, and the pot started making sounds like a donkey. A few more similar incidents took place as the pot became more and more affected by the wizard's neighbours' various ailments, until the son finally gave up and called all the neighbours to offer them help. As the people's troubles faded away, the pot emptied, until at last out popped the mysterious slipper — one that fitted perfectly the foot of the now-quiet pot, and together the two walked off into the sunset. Powers .]] The hopping pot was able to brew complicated potions and antidotes, showing that it had the powers of a cauldron. It was also able to hide the source of the owner's magic from Muggles. The pot was able to sprout a brass foot and to copy the Muggle neighbours' illnesses, as it had sprouted warts, filled itself to the brim with salt water, bad cheese, sour milk and a plague of hungry slugs without the help of another wizard at the time. Description When the wizard's son began to refuse to help any of his neighbours, it sprouted a rather noisy brass foot. It began to be affiliated with the neighbours' ailments, it sprouted warts, and began to fill to its brim with salt water, bad cheese, sour milk and a plague of hungry slugs. However, when the wizard cured all his neighbours of their illnesses, it became shining clean. It also spat out a single slipper and fitted it on its brass foot. Appearance *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' Notes and references Category:Fictional characters Category:The Tales of Beedle the Bard